One Night of Truth
by angeliclin
Summary: Laley
1. Default Chapter

_A/N: I'm still working on Confessions, but this idea came to my head and I thought I should write both stories at the same time. This story will be short - probably a few chapters, I'm not sure yet. So anyways, here it is. I hope you like it. _

_If anyone has a suggestion for a title, please let me know. I would really appreciate it. Thanks in advance._

Nervous, yet exciting tension filled the air as students walked through the hallways, chatting and whispering to one another. When the first bell rang, signaling the start of class, they piled into their classrooms, each having the same thought going through their minds.

"Hey Haley," smiled and waved one of Haley's classmates, nearly out of breath just as the late bell rang.

"Hi Courtney," Haley replied, "Perfect timing as usually."

"You know me. Why be in class any longer than necessary?" she winked, gesturing at the classroom while taking a seat next to Haley. Haley smiled at the person she knew since elementary school. Some people never change thought Haley. "Anyways, why are you sitting back here instead of your usually seat?"

Haley shrugged. "I wanted a change of scenery," she said before the teacher began teaching the day's lesson on adaptation.

Attempting to put her best efforts in focusing, she was able to do so for a few minutes before she became distracted with looking out the window at the leaves swaying. As the end of the period approached, she was in her own world, unaware of the paper placed in front of her until the teacher spoke.

"You may now start your pop quiz," Mr. Thompson stated, in a loud, audible voice, while walking back to his desk.

Looking down at the paper in front of her, Haley reprimanded herself for not paying attention. Trying to focus in on the task in front of her, she quickly grabbed her pen from her backpack and began answering the multiple-choice quiz, unable of the staring eyes.

Haley let out a gasped and a surprised giggle as she read the last question. Mr. Thompson revealed, "You can come in now."

Shocked at how everyone except her knew what was going on, she anxiously waited to see who was behind this plot. Her mouth dropped when she saw the person dressed in a suit stroll in, carrying a bouquet of a dozen yellow roses and a large brown teddy bear. Her heart pounded in anticipation. It felt as if a hundred butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.

"Haley, you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. And no matter what we do, we always have fun." A soft shade of pink crept to her cheek as she took the bouquet and smelled the lovely scent, her eyes never leaving his. "I want my prom to be memorable, and I know it will be if you were my date. So would you please escort me to the prom?"

Unable to form words at the moment, she nodded enthusiastically. The entire class applauded, bringing the moment to a full circle. When Haley was able to recover, she playfully slapped Lucas.

"Ouch," Lucas exclaimed, rubbing his arm. He would never admit it to Haley, but she hit hard for a girl.

"You deserve it. I can't believe you got the whole class, including Mr. Thompson, involved in this stunt of yours!" Haley exclaimed, unable to repress her smile. Then she pulled Lucas into a big hug, while whispering in his ears, "Thanks Luke. You're the best."

Lucas smirked and whispered back, "And don't you forget it." He placed the bear on her desk. "I'm going to head out and change out of this uncomfortable suit before the next class starts. I'll see you at lunch then." Turning to the rest of the class, he announced appreciatively, "Thanks everyone for helping me pull this off," before leaving class.

As soon as he left, girls gushed about what just happened, while the boys in the class announced that once word gets out on how creative someone was in asking someone out for prom, every girl would expect the same treatment. Mr. Thompson listened in, not concerned about trying to squeeze more information into his students' head since there was only about five minutes left in class.

After responding to everyone who commented on what just happened, she took her seat. Turning to Courtney, she asked, curious. "Did you know about this?"

"Not until I read the 'pop quiz'."

"What did it say?" Haley was still stunned that Lucas put so much thought and planning into the whole scheme.

"You know, I could have slapped Lucas too for scaring me like that." She held out her fist to emphasize her point. "At first I thought it was a real quiz because of the way he formatted it, but when I began to read it, it explained the situation. He told us that he wanted to ask you out to prom and for us to appear normal while we're taking the quiz. What did yours say?"

"All the questions were actual science questions except for the last one. It said this quiz isn't real and that there is a surprise waiting for me outside the classroom."

Courtney smiled mischievously. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Haley asked, afraid of what Courtney had to say.

"Oh, come on Haley."

"What?" confusion was apparent in Haley's voice.

Leaning forward, she dropped her voice so only Haley could hear. "I know you have a thing for Lucas and this is the perfect opportunity for you to tell him how you feel."

"Ha!" Haley scoffed. "I do not nor have I ever liked Lucas in that way." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, wishing she that class would miraculously end that very second so she wouldn't have to put up with Courtney's interrogation.

"Uh-huh, sure! Everyone knows it except for maybe Lucas. Boys can be so dense."

"How many times do I have to tell you before you believe the fact that I only like Lucas as a friend?"

"As many times as it took for you to convince yourself about that. Although you may have fallen for your own lie," Courtney shook her head, while waiving her finger, "I know you better than you think Haley James."

"That's where you're wrong because if you did, you wouldn't think that I have a _thing_ for my best friend. I'm not like every other girl who fall for his good looks or his athletic abilities."

Regretting her slip, she pretended to be nonchalant about her last comment. "So have you thought about what you're going to wear to prom?"

"Since I'm not getting anywhere with you, I'll let you change the _subtlety_ change the topic even though you admitted you have a hot best friend…for now anyways."

"So?" Haley pressed, relieved that her friend wasn't pumping her for more information.

"Something gorgeous and glamorous. I want my dress and myself to stand out. It would be so humiliating to wear the same dress as someone else. What about you?"

"I'm not sure yet." Haley replied, a little nervous about the idea of having to wear a dress. At least I don't have to worry about not being asked to prom thought Haley. She felt as if she was on cloud nine because her best friend would be her date, platonic date.

Moments may quickly slip pass, but memories leave an everlasting impression. And the experience every person in high school wants to be unforgettable is prom.


	2. 2

_A/N: Thanks to those who suggested a title for my story and to those who reviewed. I love all the suggestions, but since I can only pick one, I decided to use Ali's title, "One Night of Truth." Thanks Ali._

Ch. 2

"Thanks for coming with me Mouth," Haley stated appreciatively. "I know how most guys would never go prom dress shopping."

"No problem Haley. You know I would do anything for you," he gave his infamous, quirky grin. "In return, maybe you can set me up with one of your friends."

"I would love to, but the only female friend I really have is Courtney and she already has a date." Haley placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry Mouth. You know I always got along better with guys than girls."

"No worries," Mouth half-smiled. "I'm use to it."

"Why don't you come along with Lucas and me? We'll go as a group," Haley offered.

"Nah, that's okay. Besides, I don't want to be the third wheel and ruin your night."

"You would definitely not ruin it and you would not be a third wheel. Come on, it'll be fun."

Shaking his head, he answered, "No." He paused, holding out a potential dress for Haley to try on. Haley placed it on top of the other ones she was holding and entered a dressing room.

Standing outside her dressing room door, Mouth mentioned, "Not that I'm not enjoying this shopping experience, but why didn't you ask Lucas to come along. I mean, he is your date."

"Hold on a sec." Haley quickly changed, sticking her head out when she was ready to show him her gown.

"Let's see the entire outfit." Mouth motioned for Haley to step forward.

Haley meekly smiled, stepping forward, "I know I'm being silly, but I want my dress to be a surprise. Besides, we don't get to hang out as much as we use to so that's a plus."

As he watched her slowly twirl in her dress, he grinned from ear to ear. "I'm sure Lucas' mouth will drop when he sees you wearing this or any of the other dresses we picked out."

"You know Mouth, if I didn't know how much you have your heart set out on being a newscaster, I would suggest you become a stylist. Surprisingly, you have a natural knack for picking out clothes for women."

"Thanks, I think. You know, with all the compliments you're throwing my way, I would think you had a crush on me," Mouth teased.

"Who told you?" gasped Haley, placing a hand over her mouth. "It was Skillz wasn't it? I'm going to kill him," Haley played along.

"You know, I'm use to women throwing themselves at me so I'm not surprised that you have a huge crush on this here hunky guy," he flexes his arms and waves his eyebrows cockily.

"Oh Mouth, you're too much," she couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop talking and try out the other garments," Mouth ordered, gently pushing Haley back into the dressing room.

"Yes sir," Haley saluted before closing the door.

"Haley, get your butt over here this very minute," shouted Courtney in the other room.

Walking out of the bathroom, Haley lifted her dress off the floor carefully and took a seat in front of the mirror. "Finally! I thought you were going to stay in that bathroom until the day of graduation."

Haley rolled her eyes, "As if you didn't take an eternity to change either. Besides, I was going to compliment you on how stunning your dress it, but I changed my mind."

"Don't give me that attitude missy," Courtney said lightheartedly. "You better sit down before I change my mind about doing your hair."

"If that happens, I guess I'll have to stop tutoring you in science and math," Haley levered the playing field.

"Hmm… My two choices are to do your hair or flunk two classes. I think I'll go for the latter."

"Oh shut up Court and start your magic. I need all the help I can get." Haley looked down at her gown, thinking what a great job Mouth did in finding the perfect dress for her.

"That's true," the blonde joked. "Hey, watch it! What's up with you and slapping people?" She rubbed the sore spot on her arm.

"It's a gift, now get to work."

"Alright, alright." She began by tying the mass of hair into a high ponytail. "I don't know why I even stayed friends with you. I should have ran when I had the chance."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Speaking of funny, you sure seem very anxious for me to glam you up," she mused, picking up the hot curling iron. She began wrapping a piece of hair around the metal clamp. "I think someone has the hots for her BF," Courtney smirked, curling pieces of auburn hair. "Coincidentally, best friend and boyfriend are both abbreviated BF."

"I'm not going to even comment," Haley answered, unconsciously twisting her hands apprehensively.

"Inquiring minds want to know how you feel about him. And by inquiring, I mean Lucas and myself," Courtney added.

"What do you mean?"

"Hello Haley," she gently knocked Haley's head. "He went through all that trouble to ask you out to prom. Not every guy would do that for someone they consider just a _friend._"

"That's because Luke isn't like most guys."

"How so?"

"He's genuine, sweet and has a heart of gold," Haley explained, trying to capture Lucas' essence in words. "He's not afraid to speak his mind. For as long I could remember, he always protected me. He understands and knows me better than anyone else."

"And that's why you make a perfect couple," Courtney gushed excitedly, finally glad to be getting somewhere. She wanted Haley to be happy and Lucas was the person who was able to make it happen.

Shaking her head venomously, "That's exactly why we should remain friends. Best friends and I don't care to have it any other way."

"If you don't pursue this, you may end up regretting it."

"If I did like him, which I don't, I would regret it if I did anything to jeopardize our friendship."

"Then you wouldn't mind me going out with him?"

"What!" exclaimed Haley. "I mean of course not."

"I'm just kidding. If you weren't my friend, if you didn't like him, and if I you didn't meet him first, I would have gone for him."

"Please, you can date him if you want. It doesn't matter to me who he dates."

Sighing, the blue-eyed girl decided to give up. "No, I can't and I won't. I already gave you my reasons. The point I'm trying to make is that you better snatch him up before someone else does."

"Uh…By the way, if I didn't say it enough, thanks, for everything," Haley changed the subject.

It was no use trying to knock some sense into her friend. "You're welcome. Now stop being so mushy. I don't want to ruin my makeup before the night even starts."

"So what time is Joshua picking you up?"

"In about five hours. It's enough time for me to get you ready before my hair appointment."

Two hours later, Courtney began applying makeup on her friend. "You're going light on the makeup right?"

"Haley, tonight's your night to stand out. Don't worry. I'm not going to make you look like a drag queen or a beauty pageant contestant. Just trust me and my magical fingers."

"Alright, I'm entrusting you with making me look decent. But please remember, natural.

She turned the chair away from the mirror, "As long as you let it be a surprise."


	3. 3

Ch. 3

When the doorbell rang, Haley almost jumped out of her seat. She knew it had to be Lucas because he was always punctual when it came to going to events and in this case, prom. Her pulse was racing as she slowly walked down the stairs and opened the door to the most handsome version of Lucas she had ever seen, dressed in a black tuxedo. The white shirt accompanied by a gold tie brought out his crystal blue eyes.

"Wow! Haley, you look beautiful," Lucas managed to say, caught off guard by her gorgeousness. She had always been naturally beautiful to Lucas, but he never seen her dressed up before, especially in a gown. He allowed his eyes to roam her figure, captivated by every little detail. She wore a white strapless dress that was tied at the right side of her waist with a gold color ribbon gathered into a bow and the bodice adorned with golden elegant floral design. The gown flowed outward making Haley look like a lovely angel.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," Haley replied, reaching out to tie his tie that laid hazardously around his neck. Her hand paused briefly, before saying, "That's much better. You know Luke, one day you'll need to learn how to tie your own tie."

"Why bother when I have you to do it!" he declared, looking at his tie before bringing his eyes back to hers. He wondered how she would react if she knew that he already knew how to tie his own tie.

She rolled her eyes and slapped him across his chest with the back of her hands. "Boys are totally helpless," she joked, not mentioning how much she enjoyed helping him with something as simple as this.

"I think you mean men," Lucas corrected, referring to himself as one.

Placing her hands above her eyes as if she was looking for someone, she replied, "Where? I don't see one." She released a loud laugh.

"Oh, is that so?" A mischievous glint reached his eyes. He moved forward, unable to suppress a smile.

Recognizing that look, Haley slowly backed up. If it wasn't for the fact that she was wearing heels, she would have had made a run for it. Raising her hands in defense, she tried to convince him not to do what he had in mind. "Luke…you know I was kidding right?"

"You got that right Missy," Lucas said, not dropping his pace as he continued to move forward and Haley continued to back up before stopping suddenly. "You were never good at tag."

Before Haley could respond, Lucas swooped her up over his shoulder. "Put me down right this minute," Haley yelled at the top of her lungs, kicking and screaming. "If you messed up my hair or dress, you're dead meat."

"Thanks for the tidbit," Lucas said, carrying her out of the front door and closing the door behind them. "By the way, where are your parents?"

Haley stopped the outburst in order to explain, "They're visiting Sarah and her husband. Now would you kindly put me down. All the blood is rushing to my brain." She let out a huff.

"I'll think about it after you apologize." He waited for her to do so, but when she did, she mumbled, "I'm sorry that I have the King of Jerks for a best friend." Letting her slide downwards, Haley released another yelp. "I mean, I'm sorry for teasing you," even though you really are a little boy she added in her mind.

He released her again enjoying Haley's reaction. "No you're not. I can practically hear you calling me a boy in your mind, but since I'm such a nice guy, I'll put you down even though I should drop you."

When Haley touched solid ground, she glared at him. He reached through the opened window of his truck and pulled out a container holding a white corsage. Taking it out as Haley admired it, he placed the corsage on her right wrist. He took out another box, containing his boutonniere and began to pin it on his tux. He felt her hand cover his. "Allow me." Haley pinned it on him.

Then Lucas opened the door for her. Lifting up a boutique of pink roses, he handed them to her, "These are for you. I thought you might want to enjoy them while we drive to the hotel."

She inhaled the scent as Lucas closed the car door and walked to the driver's seat. On the way, they talked their high school experiences and how quickly time flew by.

As they walked towards the hotel, a middle-aged woman who was about to exit the building held the door opened for them, "Congratulations on getting married."

Haley and Lucas were so stunned by the stranger's assumption that they were speechless. Haley smiled meekly and Lucas nodded his head appreciatively for her kindness towards holding the door opened for them. What a cute, shy couple thought the woman. They must be headed to their honeymoon suite.

When the woman was not in sight, they shared a look of amazement. "I can't believe she thought we were married." They unconsciously walked in sync. "I know. Do we look old enough to be getting married?" Haley looked at her escort, entertaining the possibility of marrying her best friend. "No!" Lucas couldn't help but laugh at the idea that entered his mind.

"What's so funny?" Haley wondered out loud, hoping that she wouldn't trip tonight and embarrass herself.

"The fact that the woman probably thinks we heading to our room to consummate our marriage." Warmth rose to Haley's cheek as she tried to shield her reaction to his comment. Lucas smiled when he noticed how cute Haley looked when she blushed. "Is someone feeling a little embarrassed?" Lucas called her out, poking her side. "No, I was just thinking about how disappointing your future wife will be when she sees you in your birthday suit."

When they found two empty seats, Lucas pulled out a chair for Haley. "Thanks Lucas." Haley sat down and smiled at her History classmate sitting at her table, "Hi Cindy, I love your dress."

"Thanks," Cindy tried to place the person in front of her. She looked familiar. "Your dress is stunning."

"Aren't you going to introduce me," Paul asked. "Ow!" Paul rubbed his shoe that Cindy stepped on. "I mean, I'm Paul, Cindy's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Paul. I'm Haley," Haley shook his hand and then gestured at Lucas. "This is my friend, Lucas."

Lucas and Haley recognized the "ah ha" expression on Cindy's face after Haley introduced herself. Lucas found it understandable that Cindy didn't recognize Haley. If Lucas didn't know Haley for as long as he had, he would have found it just as difficult. His best friend usually put her hair in a ponytail or all the way down. Right now, her hair was in an exquisite updo with two curls framing her face and the makeup accentuated her eyes and high cheekbones.

While Lucas was talking to Paul, Cindy mouthed, "Are you two dating?" Haley shook her head no. "Just checking," she whispered loud enough for only Haley to hear. Haley wondered how many times she had to tell people that she and Lucas were just friends. "Can you come with me to the restroom?"

"Why do girls always go to the bathroom in groups?" Paul asked no one in particular. "Beats me," Lucas smiled, watching the two ladies walk away.

Haley looked back, noticing Lucas' gaze directed towards her. She got a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Cindy linked her arm around her classmate. "Are you sure you two aren't dating? It seems to me that you are."

Sighing, she looked Cindy in the eye, "I'm not dating him. He's just my best friend."

"But if he asked you out, would you go out with him?" Cindy pushed the bathroom door opened and held it for Haley.

Walking up to one of the mirrors, Haley smoothed out her dress. "Umm…I'm not sure." She wished people would stop asking her about this. Now she couldn't help but think about the idea, not that she wanted to date Lucas she told herself.

"You don't know if you would go out with him?" Her voice revealed a hint of shock and curiosity.

"No and it doesn't matter because that will never happen." Leaning in towards the mirror, Haley carefully looked at herself for the first time that night. She promised Courtney that she wouldn't look until after Lucas saw her. Haley could barely recognize herself. It was clear why Cindy wasn't able to identify her.

"How do you know? It seems to me that he thinks this is a date." Cindy took out a tube of lipstick and applied it to her lips.

"We don't see each other as anything more than a friend."

"Do you want to be more?" Cindy pressed, sensing Haley was holding back.

Holding the door open, Haley waited for Cindy. "Nope. Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Cindy put the lipstick away and adjusted the necklace around her neck before heading out the door. "In that case, I think I know someone who would love to go on a date with Lucas."

"Actually, he doesn't like to be set up on a blind date," Haley replied hastily.

"Says the person who isn't interested in Lucas," Cindy smirked.


	4. 4

Ch. 4

The music changed suddenly, shifting from upbeat to a much slower song. Haley gave Lucas a small smile she hoped that didn't reveal how nervous she was. Lucas held out his arms and Haley glided closer to him, placing her arms on his shoulders as he placed his around her waist. Placing her head on his chest, she listened to the words of the song.

_Every now and then__  
__We find a special friend__  
__Who never lets us down__  
__Who understands it all__  
__Reaches out each time you fall__  
__You're the best friend that I've found__  
__I know you can't stay__  
__A part of you will never ever go away__  
__Your heart will stay_

Closing her eyes, she pictured the past 13 years she spent with Lucas. She smiled to herself as she remembered the first time they met. It was the first day of kindergarten and Haley saw Lucas on the playground before class started. Running up to Lucas, she told him that she decided right then and there that she was going to marry him. Lucas responded by running away, screaming like a girl. Later that day, during recess, a boy chased Haley, trying to kiss her. Noticing this, Lucas pushed the boy down, claiming that no one could chase his future wife except him. Even now, Lucas wouldn't stop teasing her about their first encounter.

_I'll make a wish for you__  
__And hope it will come true__  
__That life would just be kind__  
__To such a gentle mind__  
__If you lose your way__  
__Think back on yesterday__  
__Remember me this way__  
__Remember me this way_

Or the time when she had the hugest crush on her teacher. She could clearly picture Lucas' ten-year old face being disgusted about the idea that she even liked a man who was twenty years older than them. Even at that tender age, Haley could tell that her best friend was slightly jealous.

_I don't need eyes to see__  
__The love you bring to me__  
__No matter where I go__  
__And I know that you'll be there__  
__Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere__  
__I'll always cares_

Lucas glanced down at the young woman in his arm. The person he knew better than anyone else and knew him better than he knew himself. It seemed like only yesterday when they first started their tradition of having water balloon fights and miniature golfing on top of roof of Karen's café. He enjoyed those moments as much as the numerous times he creamed Haley in basketball. It was entertaining as well as adorable watching Haley lecture him on fairness while wagging her fingers at him.

_I'll make a wish for you__  
__And hope it will come true__  
__That life would just be kind__  
__To such a gentle mind__  
__If you lose your way__  
__Think back on yesterday__  
__Remember me this way__  
__Remember me this way_

He couldn't believe that in a few short months, they would be heading off to different colleges, thousands of miles apart. They haven't spent more than one week apart and now they'll only be able to spend holidays and summers together. How would he get through the semester without her quirky, quick-witted banter? No one was as great as Haley with comeback lines. Who would appreciate his mac & cheese making skills? Just thinking about how lonely he would be without Haley caused him to entertain the idea of kidnapping her. 

_And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you__  
__I'll be standing by your side and all you do__  
__And I won't ever leave__  
__As long as you believe__  
__You just believe_

Haley looked up to see Lucas staring at her. They shared a smile as they continued dancing, not wanting the song to end.

_I'll make a wish for you__  
__And hope it will come true__  
__That life would just be kind__  
__To such a gentle mind__  
__If you lose your way__  
__Think back on yesterday__  
__Remember me this way__  
__Remember me this way_

Artist: Jordan Hill Lyrics  
Song: Remember Me This Way Lyrics


	5. 5

_A/N: Thanks everyone for your fabulous reviews. This is the _**_last_**_ chapter. I hope you enjoy it._

The night ended a few hours later with another slow song. Instead of dancing the night away with the other seniors, Haley and Lucas walked outside to the garden. Along the pathway to the gazebo were rosebushes, quietly displaying their beauty for the public eye to enjoy. Lucas held out his hand and Haley took it, giving it a gentle squeeze as they walked in comfortable silence towards their destination. When they reached it, Haley leaned against a rail, taking in the splendor of their surroundings while Lucas admired one thing in particular.

"Thanks," Haley whispered, her voice as soft as a gentle breeze.

Lucas moved to her side, "For what?"

"For asking me to prom, for making my night memorable, for being my best friend." She continued to look straight ahead before turning towards him, "For being you." She offered him a gentle smile, one he had always been fond of.

"Oh, is that all." He bumped her hips with his. "It was my pleasure."

An uncomfortable silence followed suit. Both looked up at the shining stars above. Somehow, tonight, something about the stars seemed different. A few moments slipped away before Lucas spoke. "It seems like yesterday when I first met you."

"I know. Time flies by way too fast. One day we're kids with no worries and the next we're young adults, about to make our marks in the world. At least, that's what I hope."

"I remember an overzealous little girl with auburn hair confessing her feelings for me," Lucas announced, not making any reference to Haley's comment while watching to see how Haley would react to his.

Feeling her cheeks flame from the mere mention of the situation, she turned away from him. "Are you ever going to forget about that embarrassing moment?"

"How can I?" He asked incredulously. "After all, it's not everyday that I am told that I'm going to be someone's future husband. It only happens about once or twice a week for me since then, but you were the first. So I guess I can make you one of my future wives." He winked at her when she looked at him in shock.

Her expression was quickly replaced with mischief. "And here I thought I was going to be your one and only. I guess I'll have to accept the proposals people having been throwing towards me left and right." She touched the collar of his dress shirt, "I mean, if you can have more than one spouse, I should be allowed the same privilege, don't you think?" She whispered into his ears, before lightly letting go and pushing him away.

"Before I answer that, tell me, who has been proposing to you?" Lucas asked, his arms folded across his chest, waiting for her to reply. He could still feel her hot breath against his ears.

"Just Hayden Christensen, Justin Timberlake, Paul Walker, Shane West, and a few others, but I can't think of their names right now," she lifted a finger for each person she listed.

"I see. And did you tell them about me?" Lucas took her hand in his.

"Maybe," she muttered, unable to think clearly when she saw his intense eyes meeting hers.

"What did you say?" he went along with her story. "Did you tell them how handsome I am and that I have amazing basketball skills?"

"Give me a break! You're not much to look at." Haley scoffed, pretending to gag at the mere thought. Then she rolled her eyes for emphasis.

"Or how about the fact that you loved me from the moment you laid eyes on me?" he pressed, enjoying listening to her remarks.

"Puh-lease. I was five. I wasn't thinking clearly," she answered, confused about where this conversation was heading.

"Or that I'm in love with my best friend!" Lucas proclaimed, making it evident that it wasn't a question.

Unable to believe what she just heard, she asked for clarification. "Excuse me? Would you repeat that please?"

"Did you tell your love interests that you loved me since the day you met me?" He questioned, unconsciously rubbing his thumb in circles against her soft hand.

"Not that part. What did you say after that?"

"Oh, you mean the part where I announced my true feelings for you?"

"Yeah, that's it. Now repeat what you said." Haley gently demanded, hoping she wasn't hearing things.

Taking her other hand in his, he stared into her chocolate orbs. "I, Lucas Eugene Scott, am in love with you, Haley Amber James. I love the way you think, walk, talk, eat and argue. I love the fact that you always say what's on your mind. With that said, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking, no, I know that I love you too. What took you so long?" she let out a nervous, happy laugh.

"I don't know, but all that matters now is that I've arrived and I'm not letting you go." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Then don't." she whispered, as laid her head against his chest.

He stated protectively, "And I'm not sharing you with anyone, celebrities or not."

"Good, because I feel the same way about you."

"In that case, I think we should seal this conversation with a kiss," Lucas smiled.

Haley titled her head up as Lucas captured her lips in his. They slowly deepened the kiss as Haley wrapped her arms around Lucas shoulders and he around her waist. After several minutes, they parted for air.

Haley smiled as she looked up into his blue eyes. "Wow...that was..."

"Amazing," Lucas replied with an exhale of air.

"Yeah..." she said as she smiled up at him again and placed a tender peck on his lips.

"It's getting late, I should get you home," Lucas replied.

"Okay," she responded.

He took her hand and led her back to the car. All the way back to Haley's house, Lucas drove with his hand entwined with Haley's on the armrest between them, wide smiles on both their faces.


End file.
